The present invention relates to a coordination method and a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a coordination method for operating in coordination of a basic processing section which performs a control and a processing of an internal resource, and a versatile application section which includes at least one versatile application which uses a function of the basic processing section, and a mobile terminal which uses the coordination method.